Mario vs Wario
Mario vs Wario is a what-if? episode of Death Battle. Description Mario and Wario may have fought before, but now, Wario is stronger than before. Can he finally beat Mario? Interlude (Cue Invader Jim Johnston) Wiz: Mario is one of the most iconic video game character! Boomstick: And of course he has a fatty rival called Wario, the greedy treasure hunter! Wiz: For This battle Mario and Wario will use all of their power-ups and weapons to fight to the death! Boomstick: He's Wiz and i'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor and skill to see who would win a Death Battle..... Mario (Cues: Buoy Base Galaxy - Super Mario Galaxy) Wiz: Who exactly is Mario? Boomstick: A famous singer? Wiz: No, he's the hero of the mushroom kingdom. Mario was one day dropped on Yoshi Island, where he was raised by Yoshi, and later returned back home. Boomstick: After growing up, Mario became the hero of the 1st World! Wiz: And Mario has saved it and his sweetheart Princess Peach Toadstool more times then Chad has mistaken a monkey for his ex wife. Boomstick: I'm telling you, Wiz, it's Uncanny!!!! Wiz: Mario has superhuman strength and agility, able to lift a castle which caused an earthquake, and can basically predict enemy attacks. Boomstick: Sure wish he'd teach me how to avoid changing Baby Boomstick's diaper. Ugh..... Wiz: Anyhow, Perhaps the most famous thing about Mario is his Power Ups. Boomstick: A famous one being the Fire Flower, which turns Mario's hat and shirt white, and he becomes an Italian Zuko(Avatar). Wiz: Next, the Frog Suit, which gives him great speed in water and high jumps. Boomstick: Then there's the Tanooki Leaf, which gives him the ability to fly, tail whip, and become Statue Mario. Too bad Statue Mario, which can survive many things, becomes a litterbox for ParaTroopas. Wiz: Next is the Hammer Suit, which gives him the power to throw infinite hammers and block any sneak attacks with a fire resistant shell. Boomstick: Next is.... Pft..... AHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Wiz: What is so humorous? Boomstick: It's called... hahaha....SUPERBALL MARIO!!!! Wiz: HAHAAHAHAHAHAHA!!! That's....heh, ridiculous....ahahahah. Boomstick: This let's Mario..... pfft.... throw his superballs. Wiz: AHAHAHAHAHA! Boomstick: Oh god, Nintendo. You are damn inappropriate. Wiz: One of Mario most powerful, Super Mario. Or Cape Mario. Boomstick: This increases all of Mario's stats, and also let's him fly infinitely and ground smash. Wiz: This is Mario 3rd strongest power up. Boomstick: Moving on, Mario's next form is the P Balloon. Which makes him fat, but he can float. Wiz: One of the lamest Mario Power Ups is the Carrot. Boomstick: It increases his jump by A LOT, let's him flutter, is very agile, and throw very hard carrots. Wiz: Another is the Vanish Cap, which gives him the ability to become invisible and can walk through anything. Boomstick: His second most powerful is the Metal Cap, where he becomes covered in Metal, is much stronger, can destroy hard objects, and is pretty much invincible. I bet it sure hardens him, huh, Wiz? Wiz: God Boomstick, just STOP. Lastly, and most powerful, is the Power Star. Boomstick: Everything he touches becomes dead. He can perform great jumps, and is pretty damn fast. Wiz: Even without Power Ups, Mario has beaten the Koopa King Bowser more then 100 times, even when he was undead. Boomstick: Mario has survived Mario Party, which destroys friendship, and a supernova. Wiz: Mario is the red light in the darkness that is Bowser. Mario: It's a-me, MARIO! (Takes his cap off and poses) Wario (Cue Wario World Greenhorn Forest) Boomstick: Oh no, something smells really bad! Wiz: Wario is the fat, smelly, ill-mannered, greedy and funny rival of Mario. Boomstick: He is known for his Wario Land and Wario Ware games, as well as popping up in Mario spin offs. Wiz: Wario has many powerups over his platforming years, including the dragon helmet, the helmet that breathes fire, viking helmet the helmet that lets Wario cling onto ceilings and impale his foes and the jet helmet, the helmet that lets Wario fly around the battlefield. Boomstick: It's also really hard to damage this guy, as he can survive getting crushed, falling into lava, getting shocked by electricity, and getting impaled by spikes. Wiz: Surprisingly, Wario is also very intelligent, as he was able to make a multi-dimensional teleporter in 5 seconds without any assistance. Boomstick: He is also very athletic despite his weight, he's good at basketball, baseball, kart racing, golf, volleyball, soccer, survived Mario Party, tennis, and more. Wiz: He is also a very good fighter, as he can easily lift up a 11 ton dinosaur and swing her around like she's nothing. Boomstick: He also knows how to piledrive, swing people around, and throw his enemies long distances. Wiz: He can also keep up with other Nintendo Characters, like Mario, Kirby, Ganondorf, Zelda, Bowser, Diddy Kong and more. Boomstick: Also, he pilots the Wario Bike, a fast moving vehicle in case he's in trouble. Wiz: When taking a bite of garlic, Wario becomes Wario Man, a man invincible, can fly around at top speeds, and can create nuke farts. Boomstick: Talk about a smelly way to die! Wiz: You shouldn't ever underestimate this man. Ever. Wario: Wario Time! Fight (Cue Invader Jim Johnston) Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! Mario is walking in the Mushroom Kingdom and suddenly he sees Wario riding his Wario Bike and Wario stops riding to fight Mario. Mario: You again? Wario: I'm back for my revenge to take you down Mario! Mario: I beat you before remember? Wario: Yes but now i'm more stronger than before! Mario: Well let's fight to see if you can beat me! Wario: Ok! Both plumbers enters in combat positions. FIGHT! (Cue Super Smash Bros Brawl Boss Battle 1 Theme) Mario runs at Wario but Wario knocks him back with a dash attack, Mario gets up and he shoots 3 fireballs at Wario but Wario eats the fireballs. Mario: How you eat the fireballs? Wario: My stomach is so strong, I can eat everything! Wario jumps on the Wario Bike and he rides at Mario but Mario jumps and he ground pounded Wario out of the bike, Wario pulls out a dragon helmet turning into Dragon Wario, Dragon Wario breathes fire but Mario uses the F.L.U.D.D firing water to erase the fire, Mario pulls out his ultra hammer and he knocks Wario back causing Wario lost his form. Mario pulls out the ice flower turning into Ice Mario, Ice Mario throws iceballs at Wario but Wario dodges and he pulls out a viking helmet turning into Bull Wario, Bull Wario uses dash attack but Mario freezes him with an iceball and then he knocks him back with his ultra hammer causing him to lose his form again, Wario wakes up and pulls out a jet pot turning into Jet Wario. Mario pulls out a tanooki suit turning into Tanooki Mario, Jet Wario and Tanooki Mario do a battle in the air colliding their attacks until Mario knocks Wario back to the ground with his ultra hammer causing Wario to fall down and lose his form. Wario turns into Cosmic Wario and he shoots lasers at Mario hitting Mario back and causing Mario to lose his form. Mario pulls out a rock mushroom turning into Rock Mario, Rock Mario turns into a sphere rock and he rolls at Wario knocking him back and causing him to lose his form, Wario turns into Genius Wario and Wario hits Mario back with his ultra hand while Mario rolls again, Mario pulls out a boomerang flower turning into Boomerang Mario, Mario throws 2 boomerangs at Wario but Wario jumps dodging the boomerangs. Wario uses his ultra hand to knock Mario back but it was too late because the 2 boomerangs hits Wario's back disturbing him, Mario knocks Wario back with his ultra hammer causing Wario to lose his form again, Wario turns into Sparky Wario and he touches Mario, electrocuting him and causing the plumber to lose his form again. Mario pulls out his cannon box and then he fires chargeable cannonballs but Wario destroys the cannonballs with lightning bolts. Mario pulled out the cannon box and he decides to use double cherry to create a clone of himself, Wario shoots more lightning bolts but Mario dodges and the Mario clone jumped and ground pounded Wario causing him to lose his form. Wario: Enough, now I'm gonna finish you Mario! Wario pulls out a power flower turning into Metal Wario and he kills the Mario clone, Mario does the same thing, pulling out a metal cap and turning into Metal Mario, both plumbers run into each other and both collide their attacks until they lose their forms. Wario pulls out a super mushroom turning into Mega Wario, Mario does the same, pulling out a Mega Mushroom turning into Mega Mario. Both colliding their attacks again until they lose their forms again, Wario pulls out a garlic and he eats the garlic turning into Wario Man. Wario Man: Now you're finished! Wario uses dash attack knocking Mario back and then he uses Nuke Wario Waft creating a nuclear fart in the Mushroom Kingdom. Wario Man: I beat Mario, yes, wahahahahaha! But suddenly Wario Man got knocked back by the ultra hammer and now Mario turned into Vanish Mario, Vanish Mario effect goes off and then Wario Man wokes up. Wario Man: How you survived my Nuke Wario Waft? Mario: I turned into Vanish and that's why I survived! Mario then pulls out a star turning into Star Mario, Star Mario then pulls out a copy flower creating a lot of clones of Star Mario. Wario Man: Oh crap! Star Mario clones then jumped and hit Wario Man with punches and kicks until Wario lost his form. Wario: No please, don't kill me Mario, i forgive you! Star Mario: Sorry but i need to kill you! Star Mario then uses his ultra hammer and then he charges his ultra hammer so strong to break Wario's skull, killing the Yellow Plumber. K.O.! Mario turns back to normal and all the Mario clones makes their Super Smash Bros. victory poses. Results (Cue Super Mario Galaxy 2 Main Theme Remix) Boomstick: And Wario failed again! Wiz: Well Mario has more power-ups than Wario and some power-ups let Mario survive some of Wario's attacks, like the vanish cap which lets Mario survive the Nuke Wario Waft. Mario also has more OP power-ups than Wario. Boomstick: Looks like Wario got Mari-owned. Wiz: The Winner is Mario. Who Would You Be Rooting For? Mario Wario Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Danibom Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Super Smash Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:Arcade Coin-Op vs Home Console themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles